Numbuh 06 of Sector Z
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: I shouldn't have survived, but I did. I should have been a Delightful, but I wasn't. And I shouldn't have been missing, but I was. I and Jessica, Number 0.6 from the well known Sector Z. And I'm the last member, and I'm on the run from becoming a Delightful, like my former team. (All of Sector V will also be in this story)


**I don't own KND**

 **Intro**

 **Number 0.6**

* * *

My name was Jessica, I was once Number 0.6 of Sector Z. But not anymore, now I am Rouge, formly Number 0.6 of Sector Z. Or that's what I told myself when the KND found me again, I was the only one who survived the Delitful machine of Father. I was lucky, but not my friends. So, this is what happened to the others.

 _*flashback*_

 _It was just another mission, get the thing destroyed and be back in time for ice cream. But, I knew better, for when I first laided eyes on that chamber...I knew something back was going to happen._

 _"Alright, let's find the shut off switch and let the mustard bombs!" I heard Bruce yell, I nodded and got to work. However, I got this feeling that someone was watching us. I frowned, the switch was no where on the outside. So I went to go look for a control panel, that was my first mistake._

 _"Guys, I don't think it has one!" I yelled for the top of the booth, I saw Ashely scowl._

 _"Maybe it's on the inside, just be careful!" I heard her say, as my friends went into the large machine. That was my second mistake, I should have told them about what I felt. Because I saw the lights come on, and I knew they were still inside. I yelled out, as they ran for the door, but it slammed shut on them all._

 _My blood ran cold at the laughter of Father, as he seemed to smirk at the door. I stayed closer to the shadows, hoping he didn't see or hear me. I heard screaming inside the Delightfulizer, I held back tears as they sounded in pain and they were terrified._

 _It didn't take long for the doors to open, and I couldn't even recognize my team. I don't know if it was fear, or the fact I knew I was in trouble. I turn tail and ran for the exit. Gripping my staff in my right hand, I don't think I've ran so fast in my life. I felt like they were right behind me, beckoning me to join them. My team was gone, they were now the D_ _elightful Children. I burst out of the mansion like home and ran down the path to the trees; I had to get back to the treehouse, I had to get back to the KND! I actives my jet boots and flew off through the forest_

 _"Jessy!" I heard echoing through the trees I passed, fear rose to my throat. I panted and held back to the tears that wished to fall. How did they remember me? Was that all part of Fathers's plan? Did they only remember my name, and thought I was already Delightfulized also?_

 _I don't remember how long I flew, it was only until the place I was didn't look familiar. The forest went on forever, it was only until I was sure they were far behind me did I stop. I landed and looked behind me, panting as the fear slowly dimmed. I was thankful that they didn't follow for long. But, then I thought back to what had happened, I couldn't go back to the KND. I knew they'd ask question, or think it's a trap, would I be decommissioned? I was only 9 and I was scared, my once team would be looking for me, that much I knew. As far as the KND was concern, Sector Z was missing in action._

 _I was just the young girl who's mom was evil and didn't care too much for her daughter, because she wasn't evil also. I took a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh. I looked out to the forest behind me, and knew I had to make it on my own. Surprisingly this didn't scare me, I was already in my own from the time I was born._

 _No one knew where the treehouse was, we kept it a secret. I knew I had to go back there, it was the only place I had left to go. I ran a hand through my short black hair and adjusted my dark green jacket, black shirt, and dark blue jeans. I looked ahead at the full moon with my green eyes, and then at the hidden forest path. I was Rouge, and I was the last of the true Sector Z._

 _*End of flashback*_

So here I am now, I am not the age of 10 and it's been a full year. I have only been found by the KND about a week ago. So now, the DCFDL will find me again. But, I won't cry, tears are nothing but the shape of a weakness. Even though I was terrified of my past.

 **Read and Review. Yes my Grammar is terrible and so is my spelling, give me and break I'm on IPad.**


End file.
